Never Let You Get Hurt
by grungekitty
Summary: SPRX and Gibson brotherly stuff! that's pretty much it. small Spova if you look at it carefully. and you get a rare chance to see Gibson act impulsive and stupid!


**I read "Ouch" by NeiaVixon249 for the **_**Hal **_**of it (get it? XD)**

**anyway, I was a little pissed off because SPRX wouldn't of just run away after hurting Gibson!**

**I mean, they fight, but as a sibling myself, I can recognize sibling rivalry**

**What I mostly say is "they fight like brothers, so they must love like brothers!"**

**like right now I'm pissed at my brother for losing my mom's bike lock key and blaming me!**

**(**_**indirectly **_**blaming me, but it's still his fault!)**

**or last week when he made me late for school and got mad at me for being mad at him for it,**

**but when we were younger and I'd make him late, he'd never let it go!**

**but there's also the time when a kid from school was messing with me,**

**so he grabbed him by the arm, looked him in the eye, and said "stop picking on my sister" then left**

**or him wanting a small birthday so I could have a big sweet sixteen!**

**so I know what it's like having a brother, not **_**being **_**a brother, but having one**

**and Gibson and SPRX fit the bill!**

**SPRX would **_**NEVER **_**leave Gibson bleeding on the ground! and vice versa!**

**so that said, I got a vague idea from this rant! ^v^**

**hope it turns out well**

**(after note: I don't know anything about flying, I just looked up a bunch of trick names and some of what they were, so I will probably sound like an idiot to anyone that knows what they're talking about)**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Gibson and SPRX were out on patrol in the fist rockets

"SPRX! will you please slow down! for the last time, you're a protector of the city, not an entertainer!" Gibson nagged as SPRX did another corkscrew

"Hey! it's just my way of fighting off 'flyway hypnosis'" SPRX laughed as the citizens cheered** (I was in Drivers ed recently, can you tell? XD LOL! I have been waiting for**_**ever **_**to make that joke! -grungekitty)**

then SPRX then gunned it

"SPRX! slow down! it is very dangerous to fly at these speeds!" Gibson said as he sped up to catch up to his brother

"whatever brainstrain!" SPRX said as he made a tight corner around a skyscraper, hoping to shake Gibson off his tail

SPRX had expected Gibson to deem the action "unsafe" and not follow

but Gibson followed with ease

"you wanna play _sparky_?" Gibson taunted

"don't call me 'Sparky'!" SPRX said as he preformed a barrel roll "top that!"

Gibson mirrored SPRX's trick

"I will" Gibson Smirked

just then Gibson dove within 5 feet of the ground and pulled up to a loop-de-loop

"alright, try this on!" SPRX said in a cocky tone

then SPRX did a flawless Cuban 8

"is that all you can do?" Gibson teased as he began snap rolling

"not even close!" SPRX said as he flew high up to prepare for another trick

Gibson would have done a spit take if he was drinking something the second he figure out what SPRX was doing

SPRX began to wildly Gyroscopic tumble

SPRX really pushed it, he almost crashed, but pulled off at the last second

"cute" Gibson said with spite

"if you wanna just back out now" SPRX teased

"not gonna happen" Gibson said, he was determined to show SPRX that he could do this

this little competition went on for about an hour

the Shuggazoom citizens had gathered outside, SPRX's little shows were a common treat, but both brothers? going all out? no one wanted to miss it!

pretty soon, both monkeys had abandoned all reason in their attempts to out do each other

they were getting pretty stupid

they were starting to get within inches of crashing

Citizen had started seeking safer places to watch the show

and some people were even hoping for a crash!

others were getting worried about how out of hand this was getting

but no one did a thing

the blame for what happened next was pushed around

some say it was the citizens fault for encouraging the behaviour, some say it was the teams fault, namely Antauri, for not watching and putting a stop to it when it got too dangerous, some say it was SPRX's fault for starting it, and even others say it was Gibson's fault for going along with it

but regardless of whose fault it was, the inedible happened, someone crashed

some citizens cheered at the sight, others screamed, but there was one noise that could be heard over all the other ones being made

"GIBSON!" SPRX screamed in horror as he raced his fist rocket to the crash

SPRX bailed out

SPRX opened his coms link while running toward the flaming fist rocket 4

"SPRX to monkey team!" SPRX yelled

"hello SPRX, I was just about to check on you two, having fun I take i-" Antauri came through with

"Antauri shut-up! Gibson's in trouble! I need help _NOW_!" SPRX screamed as he reached Gibson's fist rocket

"Otto! drop the cupcake! we have to..."Antauri said as he closed the link

Antauri didn't waste any time getting the team, but it would still take them a minute to get there

SPRX was panicking, he was starring at a flaming fist rocket, and Gibson was in there!

"I need to put the fire out!" SPRX said out loud

but with what?

Gibson had the weapons for emergency occasions, SPRX had magnets, what was he suppose to do with magnets?!

SPRX could wait anymore, Gibson was in there, probably hurt too

SPRX did the only thing he could, he ran in

"GIBSON!" SPRX yelled as he used his magnets to pull the door off "GIBSON HOLD ON! I'M COMING FOR YA BRAINSTRAIN!"

SPRX was coughing uncontrollably, but he had to get his brother out of there!

SPRX blinded by the smoke!, but he had to get his brother out of there!

SPRX was getting burned himself, but he had to get his brother out of there!

the cockpit wasn't very big, but it might as well of been because it was taking SPRX forever to find Gibson

"*cough cough* I'm over *cough* here!" Gibson said weakly

SPRX jump straight toward the voice, he reached out and felt something soft

fur

SPRX griped what he was pretty sure was Gibson with all his might and yanked it toward him

SPRX use all of his remaining strength to climb out of fist rocket 4

SPRX wasn't sure how long him and Gibson laid there, or even if he was awake for the whole time, it was just a blur after that

"SPRX? SPRX! SPRX! SPRX wake up!" he had heard Nova say in a fogging voice

there was more that happened, but SPRX didn't remember

SPRX shot up

"GIBSON!"

"he's fine" Nova said as she pushed him back down "thanks to you"

SPRX looked down and saw some bandages here and there, they weren't tied as neatly as when Gibson did them

SPRX looked to his left and saw Gibson lying on the table next to him, covered in his own crude bandages

they were in medbay

"what happened?" SPRX asked

"well, you two were being idiots and got hurt!" Nova said snarkally

"is he gonna be ok?" SPRX asked

"yeah" Nova smiled, but then her smile faded "um, SPRX...did...did you go in for him?"

Nova looked nervous

"well I couldn't leave him in there! it was on fire!" SPRX said defensively

Nova started to say something, but didn't

"I'm just glad that you're both ok" Nova smiled as she left to go get Antauri

SPRX laid there for awhile before

"...ss...SPRX?" Gibson mumbled

"yeah brainstrain?" SPRX said

"did you...?" Gibson started, but didn't finish

"you would of done it for me" SPRX said

"thanks" Gibson smiled weakly

"yeah well, get better quick, Antauri stinks at tying bandages" SPRX joked

"you always complain about my bandages!" Gibson said, a little annoyed

"no, I complain about _being _bandaged, not _you _bandaging me!" SPRX said "there's a difference!"

"oh" Gibson said surprised

then the two sat in silence for a few minutes

"so I guess you won" Gibson finally said

"what?" SPRX asked

"I crashed, that means you won right?" Gibson said

SPRX laughed

"A pilot's only as good as the crashes he walks away from, so, let's call it a draw" SPRX smiled

Gibson smiled back

they stayed that way for a minute

then SPRX's smiled faded

"what?" Gibson asked

"it's just..." SPRX began "...why is everyone so surprised that I went in for ya?"

Gibson looked shocked

"I don't know" he confessed "you just don't seem like the type I guess"

"the type to protect my brother when he needs it?!" SPRX asked angrily

Gibson was a little taken back at the word

_"brother"_

"Gibson, I know we fight, but I'm not heartless! don't you _EVER _think that I would leave you like that!" SPRX said in a loud, serious tone "you could have _died _back there! and I would never let that happen! you're too important! to the team, and to me!"

Gibson smiled at his brother

"I would never let you get hurt" SPRX said

"thank-you" Gibson said

"sorry" SPRX said as he looked away

"for what?" Gibson asked

"for starting it! if I wasn't being a cocky jerk you wouldn't of gotten hurt!" SPRX said

"no, SPRX, I started it, you do that every time we go on patrol, I was the one that decided to compete" Gibson said

"but if I just di-" SPRX started

but the debate was cut short by Antauri's entrance

"are you both ok?" Antauri asked

"yup" SPRX said

"I'm alright, but I believe that SPRX said that you 'stink and tying bandages'" Gibson smirked

"Did he?" Antauri said, glaring at SPRX

"oh you're gonna pay for that brainstrain! the second we get out of here!" SPRX half teased, half threatened

Gibson just laughed

* * *

**end!**

**hope it was cute ^v^**

**but more importantly...**

**I hope plenty of peoples enjoyed it! ^v^**

**I need to move my legs now**

**I was so wrapped up in writing this that I haven't moved anything but my arms and fingers for an hour and a half!**

**REVIEW!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
